Desaparecido
by Emmy2710
Summary: Hamato Yoshi vivia uma vida simples e feliz ao lado de sua esposa Tang Shen e seus quatro filhos, até uma noite fatídica em que seu inimigo o encontra, ele consegue driblar a morte, mas infelizmente sua esposa e um de seus filhos não tiveram a mesma sorte.Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava.


**Olá a todos! Essa história é em um universo alternativo em que as tartarugas são humanas e sua mãe é Tang Shen ela e Splinter aqui não são os pais de Karai, somente das tartarugas. No começo talvez seja um pouco confuso, mas vou tentar melhorar e esclarecer as coisas. Reviews são bastante apreciados!**

 **Disclaimer: Não possuo as Tartarugas Ninjas.**

* * *

 _Há quase onze anos atrás_

Tang Shen cozinhava o jantar e apesar dos apelos de seu filho mais novo, não era pizza, era sopa, estava um dia frio e Raphael tinha pegado um resfriado o que não ajudava nenhum pouco o humor da criança sempre tão irritada. Explicando a situação ao seu filho mais novo não parecia ser motivo bom o bastante para _todos_ estarem comendo sopa e não pizza.

— Maaas mããããeee é o Rapha que tá doente não a gente!— Reclamou o caçula.

— Eu sei Michelangelo, mas você vai gostar, além disso, não podemos comer pizza todo dia. — Vendo o rosto ainda emburrado acrescentou— Se você estivasse doente e tivesse que comer sopa, enquanto seus irmãos comiam pizza como você se sentiria, hum?

Isso o pegou de surpresa ele olhou para ela horrorizado.

— Horrível!

— Então é melhor ninguém passar por essa situação, não é?

— Mesmo Rapha?— Ele perguntou ainda em dúvida.

— Mesmo Raphael— Ela concordou.

— Mas ele é tão mau!

Tang Shen revirou os olhos, de fato Raphael e Michelangelo passavam o dia brigando.

— Michelangelo você sabe que seu irmão não é mau, quando você crescer vai ver que a amizade entre irmãos pode ser uma das mais fortes!

— Okay— Ele murmurou ainda não muito convencido e saiu da cozinha para provavelmente irritar um de seus irmãos, ainda mexendo na panela, a mulher pode ouvir seu filho mais velho gritar de raiva:

— Mikey!

— Foi mal, Leo!

— Crianças — Murmurou balançando a cabeça e exibindo um sorriso cansado.

Com a sopa pronta ela a distribuiu em cinco pratos fundos para si e para as crianças. Ainda sobraria comida para quando seu marido chegasse.

— Rapazes vêm jantar!

As crianças chegaram correndo na cozinha, menos o seu filho mais velho que era mais comportado.

— Mesmo doente eu cheguei mais rápido que vocês— Raphael falou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Claro você trapaceou!— Donatello acusou cruzando os braços.

— É verdade, Donnie. — Michelangelo concordou.

— Vocês que não sabem perder!

— Vão lavar as mãos para o jantar!—Tang Shen ordenou antes que virasse uma discussão e cada um obedeceu.

Todos se sentaram à mesa Donatello olhava desconfiado para seu prato. Shen suspirou mentalmente de todos os seus filhos seu segundo mais novo era o que dava mais trabalho para comer ele comia muito pouco ou então fingia comer o completo oposto de Michelangelo que até repetia refeições, Donatello parecia usar todo o seu apetite em conhecimento, não sobrando espaço para alimento.

— Donatello, coma sua sopa antes que esfrie — Aconselhou sua mãe.

O menino obedeceu, mas isso não queria dizer que a cada colherada ele não fizesse uma careta.

Raphael tinha as bochechas rosadas e os olhos lacrimejantes, o que tinha rendido um comentário mais cedo de Michelangelo.

"Gente, o Rapha tá chorando!"

O próprio Michelangelo ficou com os olhos lacrimejantes depois do comentário, cortesia de Raphael que tinha lhe dado um cascudo.

Leonardo conversava sobre seu desenho favorito com um não muito animado Donatello, Michelangelo entrou na conversa dizendo que "Crognard, o bárbaro" era muito melhor que "Space Heroes" os dois entraram em uma discussão.

— Ya-me!— Disse irritada Shen seus filhos já eram acostumados com a palavra, já que Yoshi usava bastante, eles ficaram parados de olhos arregalados. —Chega dessa discussão boba!

As crianças voltaram à atenção a comida, Shen esfregou a testa vivia preocupada fazia duas semanas desde que Yoshi havia recebido uma carta de Saki, uma carta de ameaça. Temia pelo marido e pelos filhos, não entendia como Saki que era uma pessoa tão boa no passado se tornou um monstro vingativo a ponto de ameaçar crianças.

Mais tarde Tang Shen assistia ao noticiário local e seus filhos estavam todos entretidos em suas próprias atividades ela se perguntava por que Yoshi estava demorando muito para voltar do trabalho ela atendeu automaticamente ao telefone quando este começou a tocar, alarmada se sentou rigidamente na cadeira quando escutou a pressa e a cautela na voz de Yoshi que disse só uma frase:

— _Pegue as crianças e fuja!_


End file.
